


Money's on the Gryffindor

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Friday night is game night at Auror training camp.





	Money's on the Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Beta: crystallekil

Written for zentariana, who asked for harry/draco spin the bottle   


* * *

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Draco whispered in Nott’s ear.

“All Zabini’s fault,” muttered Nott.

“Yes, that’s right.” Draco smacked Blaise in the back of the head and gave him his most threatening glare.

“Your turn, Malfoy,” said Harry with a slight chuckle.

The standard Friday night routine at the Auror training camp was to play one drinking game or another. However, last week Zabini suggested Truth or Dare. As if being stuck in this old house with a bunch of Gryffindors wasn’t bad enough, he was now reduced to playing Muggle games…pre-adolescent games at that. The past two months had been torturous. Draco was counting down the days until this final part of their training was over.

Last week, while playing said Muggle game, Blaise Zabini, whom Draco had always regarded as his most adventurous friend, chose ‘dare’. Thus far the dares had been rather tame, except for when Weasley had to dash through the room in the buff. Draco prayed for spontaneous blindness to strike him, but alas, he was forced to view the spotted freak. He was still shivering at the thought of those red pubic hairs.

It was Lavender Brown who was to issue Blaise’s dare. She dared him to snog Tootsie, the gnarly, old House Elf who ‘worked’ for the camp. Blaise couldn’t do it. Draco really couldn’t blame him, actually. Since he failed to complete the dare, the Gryffindors won. Their prize…to choose this week’s game. As fate would have it, Lavender chose another Muggle game, one typically played by twelve-year-olds in their parents' basements.

At this point in the game, Goyle had kissed Weasley, which was almost as disgusting to witness for Draco as the spectacle the previous week, and Blaise had kissed Parvati Patil - or was it Padma? Draco neither knew nor cared which twin was which.

Now it was his turn, joy of joys. He rolled his eyes, sneered at Harry for his smug look, and spun the empty butterbeer bottle. The room fell silent.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Draco drawled. “There is no way I am kissing you, Potter.”

“Like I want you to,” Harry retorted with a snap.

Draco reached out. “I’ll be taking a re-do then, yes.”

“No!” shouted almost everyone present.

“You have to, Draco,” Goyle urged. “We can’t lose again.”

“Just do it quick and get it over with,” added Blaise, supportively, earning him another smack to the back of his head.

“Close your eyes and do it, Draco. Don’t be such a Nancy,” barked Millicent Bulstrode, to everyone’s shock.

That clinched it. Draco could not have someone like Millicent, not to mention the others, see him back down from a challenge.

He stood up and walked around the circle to where Harry sat. “Get up, Potter. I don’t intend to sit in your lap.”

The girls giggled.

Harry rose and smiled at Draco. It was that arrogant, self confident grin that had been driving Draco out of his mind for the past two months. Draco grabbed the sides of Harry’s face and pressed their lips firmly together, eager to get the task over with.

As the rules were to hold the kiss for a minimum of five seconds, everyone started the countdown.

“One. Two.”

_Alright, this could be worse_ , thought Draco. _At least it’s not Tootsie_.

“Three.”

If he wasn’t mistaken, Harry’s lips had just parted. Perhaps he simply needed air.

“Four.”

Oh! That was most definitely the tip of Harry’s tongue sliding along his lips.

“Five.”

Draco’s stomach lurched. He parted his lips, instinctively.

“Six.”

Harry titled his head and slipped his tongue past Draco’s lips into his eager mouth.

“Seven. Eight.”

Draco brought his hand to the small of Harry’s back, trying to subtly draw their bodies closer.

Harry’s tongue picked up momentum, as he seemed to realize that Draco was not going to reject him. He deepened the kiss, weaving his fingers into the back of Draco’s hair. He rubbed the growing bulge in his trousers against Draco, sending a wave of sudden lust through him.

Draco’s cock twitched in response to this unexpected pleasure. He heard the words “twenty five” from somewhere far off in the distance, but cared not. He walked forward, backing Harry toward the doorway with their mouths still clamped together.

Once in the corridor, he pulled back at last. Harry wore a smile not unlike the one which had always annoyed the hell out of Draco; now, it seemed the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Harry’s cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen in the most inviting way.

“My bedroom?” he suggested with confidence.

Draco didn’t respond. He simply followed Harry down the corridor and up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~

“YES! They’re heading up!” Blaise announced, bringing his head back into the room.

“Pay up, losers!” Ron triumphantly held out his hand. Goyle, Millicent, and Blaise followed suit, eager to collect their prize money as well.

“I still don’t believe it!” Padma whinged.  
  
“I should bet on Gryffindor more often,” cheered Millicent.

“How did you know he’d do it?” Seamus asked Blaise.

“Are you kidding? He’s been holding that kiss in for nine years,” Goyle exclaimed, a huge, satisfied grin on his face.

“Not that he’d ever admit that,” added Blaise.

“He just needed a push,” Ron agreed.

“I never imagined he’d go upstairs so soon, though,” said Nott, scratching his head in disbelief.

“Yes, Ron, what made you bet that way?” Lavender asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Let’s just say I know how _persuasive_ Harry can be.”

The others gaped at Ron

Millicent broke the silence with a deep chuckle. “Yep, money’s on the Gryffindor from here out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
